


Goody Two Shoes

by turtlesparadise



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer and Quistis butt heads in class; he thinks she's stuck-up, plays favorites and puts on airs, but that is not quite the truth of it. Quistis, meanwhile, wonders if she's in over her head as she struggles to deal with the negative effects of para-magic overuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goody Two Shoes

"....and let's go over junctioning once again, please. If you'll log into your terminals - " Quistis's voice carried across the classroom, high and crisp, tinged with the shaky faux-confidence of a newly-minted SeeD instructor.

Seifer was all too happy to help break her in, take her down a peg or two. _Thinks she's perfect, stuck-up little....goody two shoes...._  He yawned loudly, bored already, and the lecture hadn't even begun.

"Seifer,"  Quistis's tone was cold.  She folded her hands as she sat at her desk, staring evenly at the back row, giving him a dirty look.  Seifer and Squall's injuries they'd given one another were still freshly bandaged.  Seifer knew, already, that Quistis had taken Squall's side in this.  _Of course she did, she's like a goddamned puppy around him -_

"What?"   Seifer responded curtly.  He stretched his long legs out beneath the desk, feeling cramped; the terminal was still dark.  He hadn't turned it on, and had no intention of doing so, Seifer was bored out of his skull.

"Please follow my instructions.  Log into your terminal - "

"No,"  Seifer replied.  "This is stupid.  I already _know_ all of this," he countered.  "If you have anything new and exciting to teach us, just wake me up."  He propped his feet up on the desk and closed his eyes, pretending to nap.

Quistis clenched her jaw, gripped the edges of her desk and slowly rose to her feet.  "Seifer Almasy.  I want to speak to you after class."

"Yeah, sure.  If I even stay that long, whatever,"  Seifer mumbled, yawning again.   He opened his eyes again briefly to see Squall glaring at him from across the aisle, and flipped him the bird.

"Why are you such an asshole?"  Squall hissed, glaring right back at him. 

"Shut up, golden boy," Seifer retorted, sneering.  " _Teacher's pet_."   Ah, now he'd come to the crux of it; yet another reason Seifer couldn't stand Squall.  He was convinced that Quistis favored him over everyone else, and undeservedly so, when clearly he was the best fighter in Balamb Garden.

Seifer grinned wryly to himself.   _Little shit did give me a good run, though.  Next time I'll wipe the floor with his sorry ass._

Quistis, meanwhile, had begun stumbling over her words, a high-pitched ringing in her ears giving her a headache.  A few Trepies who occupied the front row of seats all appeared concerned. 

"Does - does anyone else hear that?"  Quistis asked quietly, cocking her head and frowning.

"Instructor Trepe - are you all right?"   one of the Trepies asked her, wondering if they should inform Dr. Kadowaki.  What if something was wrong?

"I'm fine,"  Quistis lied, a bright and artificial smile plastered to her face.  "It's nothing.  Now....let's review."  

Seifer rolled his eyes at the Trepies, as he usually did.   _Bunch of brown-nosing ass-kissers_ , he thought dismissively.   He fell into a half-doze, waking suddenly when the bell rang to signal the change of classes.  He opened his eyes, and Squall was gone, along with the others; only Quistis was still there, sitting at her desk in the front. 

"I need to speak with you, Seifer,"   Quistis told him firmly, rising.  She winced at a sudden and sharp pain in her right temple, and her hand flew up to massage the area.  The headaches had grown more frequent, more intense; the pain was harder to ignore these days, though that was exactly what Quistis did - she continued to ignore the pain.+

"Then _speak_ ," Seifer replied rudely.  

"I _want_ you to succeed, Seifer,"  Quistis replied calmly.  "I want _all_ of my students to succeed and pass the SeeD exam."

"Right,"  Seifer snapped, rolling his eyes.  "Sure you do.  That's why you keep failing me."

"Because you don't _listen_!"  Quistis blurted.  "You don't follow instructions!  And I'm not the only one who's failed you, either!"  she added defensively.

"Don't remind me,"  Seifer said drolly.  "That fucker Aki flunked me last year.  Asshole." 

"Do not speak about your instructor that way, Seifer,"  Quistis sighed.  "When will you just listen?"

"When you stop playing favorites, and stop acting all stuck-up," Seifer blurted.  "Frigging Trepies - "

"Listen!  The Trepies mean well, but it's not like it's my idea!"  Quistis countered.  "And I do _not_ play favorites!"

"Sure you do,"  Seifer drawled.  This was boring, and he had somewhere else to be now anyway, suddenly remembering he'd planned to meet Fujin and Raijin for lunch.  He stood, smoothing out his trenchcoat, eyes glittering as he smiled without mirth at Quistis as he strode toward the front of the classroom, heading for the exit.

"It's pretty damned obvious that you're in love with _Squall_ ," he added, jeering. 

"I - I'm not - _what_?"  Quistis exploded.  "That is not true!"  

"Bye, Instructor Trepe,"  Seifer waved as he headed out the door.   "Time for lunch, I've gotta go."  

"Seifer, we are _not_ done here,"  Quistis warned him.  The pain in her head began screaming again, and she gasped at the suddenness of it.

"Oh, I'm done, all right,"  Seifer shot back, grinning.  "See ya." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing Seifer's POV, hopefully it came across okay. I'm not sure where this is going exactly - it started as a drabble, but I think I might be able to expand more upon this with additional chapters. Maybe explore the whole para-magic thing with Quistis - I'm kind of head-canoning that she's getting migraines from over-junctioning. 
> 
> Also, as I recall, Quistis did cancel class the day Seifer and Squall clashed, but I'm taking a bit of artistic license with that I suppose, and having her hold class anyway.  
> .


End file.
